The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in the understanding of the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Cardiac monitoring systems are generally comprised of a series of electrodes attached to the chest area of a patient to collect ECG data. The series of electrodes are usually connected to a series of wires. However, the inventor has perceived that the series of electrodes and interconnected wires are not provided in a compact portable form that allows for easy adjustment of the vector length between the electrodes.
Accordingly, the inventor has perceived that there is a need for a retractable multi-use cardiac monitor that is compact in form and allows for easy adjustment of the vector length between the electrodes of the retractable multi-use cardiac monitor.